Perfect strangers or Perfect couple
by rockstar24.rb
Summary: well...this is my first attempt...on abhirika hope u all like it...n plz do review..;-)last part posted
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect strangers or Perfect couple**

 **Tarika** looked out of the window of the car ,finally she is going to meet her parents after a long time of separation...She was 16 when her parents sent her to London for her higher studies...She cried and begged them to not to send her. It's not like she hated studies, it's just that she hated to live alone. She can't live without her parents or her sister, but they persuaded her and blackmail her…No option left for her so she had to go for her higher studies…

Finally after 7 years, at the age of 23 she is back to meet her parents...She is happy that she going to meet her parents and her sister "Niyati"...Niyati is her elder sister, coming to India is not only the reason for her happiness, she have another big reason for it...Her elder sis is going to marry soon with her Boyfriend..

Tarika got over excited when she came to know about it. She can't believe finally her sis is going to marry that to a love marriage, she thought maybe her sis will never marry in her whole life, but may be god or her boyfriend filled some senses in her mind to get married. Tarika giggle when she recalled her little moments of fight with her sis "Tarika always loved her sis's clothes, her make-up, her dressing style…etc and offen secretly try to apply them...but got caught…always". But she can't forget those moments as these were the best memories for her.  
Tarika came out of the car and ran towards the main gate of her beautiful house… a very big mansion…

Tarika ran inside the hall and stopped to see the house decorated with flowers and lights. House smell like flower and looking extremely beautiful as ever before…

"Tarika"

Tarika took a sharp breath and closed her eyes… after so many years, finally she heard the most beautiful voice, her mother Sonali's voice. She turned around and looks at her mother who was looking back at her with same emotions and feelings. Without any thought Tarika ran towards her mother & hugged her tight. Tarika closed her eyes in satisfaction and inhale her mother fragrance and found the piece she was craving for…  
Sonali patted Tarika's hair and looked at her beautiful daughter whose eyes were filled with tears. Sonali wiped them from her eyes and kissed her forehead.

" Mom" Tarika whispered and noticed her father watching the most heart touching moment. He came towards them and hugged his second daughter. Three of them hugged each other and try to save this moment. Tarika pulled apart and said "Ok mom no rona-dhona n tell me how are you both"..." we are fine beta, but you… you look so thin, don't you take your meal at time" Sonali asked while putting the flick of her daughter's hair behind her ear.

"Mom plz not know…ok and now tell me where is di …wah kya baat hai dulhan dekhai nahi de rahi" listening this Sonali and Salukhe's faces turned pale .Tarika noticed the change and again asked "dad-mom where is Niyati di"

"Hmmm beta wo apne kamre mai hai...but" before Sonali could say further Tarika rush to her di's room..,

Tarika barked in and saw her di lying over her stomach doing something in her mobile.

"Hey di" Tarika shouted and jumped over her, Niyati literally got a heart attack but smiled after seeing her sis back home.

"OMG Tarika I can't believe finally you came sweetheart" saying this both sisters hugged each other tightly.

"so di plz show me jeeju pic..I didn't even see his face plzzz" Tarika pouted, Niyati rolled her eyes and showed her groom's picture. Tarika whistled and hugged her sis "wow tumhari to nikal padi, he is soo handsome di'" Tarika jumped in happiness. "Di but what is his name?" .Niyati smiled and answer her

"His name is **Abhijeet Shrivastav** "

" WAIT… isn't he is the best CID Officer in Mumbai...who own a big reputation n heroic charm all over… specially among girls" Tarika asked her sis with a shocked face, Niyati nodded. Tarika fell back on the bed and whispered "OMG di you are indeed very lucky, I m so happy for you di" Tarika hugged her sis. She can't believe, a few week back she was having a dream to meet such an amazing personality, she always considered him as her idol. And all of sudden she come to know, He is going to be her sis's husband. She can't get any happiest news… then this one.

After this Tarika ate Niyati's head to tell her there love story and...Both laugh and talk to each other like there is no tomorrow.

Next day Tarika's sleep got disturbed, when she heard someone shouting in dining area. Slowly she got up and walk toward the dining area with small and heavy steps. With each and every step voices were getting louder and clear. Tarika slowly peeped from the door to see what was happening. She was surprised to see her mother and father shouting on her sister.


	2. Chapter 2

" Niyati don't you have any sense, have you gone mad…haa tumne is shaadi ko mazak samajh rakha hai kya..? kal shaadi hai aur tum keh rahi ho ke tumhe ye shaadi nahi karni" Dr. Salukhe shouted in anger. How can his daughter do this to him? Niyati rolled her eyes and spoke "dad plz…try and understand kal hi mujhe realize hua ke mai Abhijeet se pyar nahi karti…dad main apni life enjoy karna chaathi hun, shaadi karke apne charo taraf ek zimmedaari ki diwaar nahi khadi karma chati…..abhi meri age hi kiya hai, I m just bloody 26 dad."

Both Sonali and Salukhe were taken aback by listening such bitter words from their daughter and that too when a day is left in her wedding. Tarika eyes went wide by listening her sis, how she can do this...doesn't she have any idea what will happen if the marriage stop in any case. All knew about this marriage…everything will destroy, their family, their reputation and their life, everything….if the marriage stops….

"beta tu aise kaise keh sakti hai, enjoy to tu shaadi ke baad bhi kar sakti hai" Sonali try to make her daughter understand who stood on her spot, having no effect.

"di plz ye aap kya kar rahi hai, aap ek baar mom-dad ka nahi atleast jeeju ke bare main sochiye, hamara jo hoga so hoga, but jeeju….di apne mujhe bataya thaa na ke wo akele hai, Di apko unka saath dena chahiye…He loves you a lot…di, Don't destroy his life. Just give a chance to this marriage and I bet it will be the best marriage in the whole world, plz give it a chance di, Don't spoil you life di…jeeju is very good person, although I never met him but I know, I heard about him di, plz don't break this marriage you will regret your decision" Tarika did all her effort to get her sis ready for this marriage. Niyati looked at Tarika and lower her eyes. She moved out of the hall leaving Tarika and her parents being worried…

Everything was very beautiful until Tarika come to know about her sis's decision. Tarika sat in front of the mirror and was wearing her earring, mehendi ceremony was going on. Niyati din't talk to them after their conversation in morning. So they let the topic go with the flow. It was better, if the ceremony will go smoothly…

Tarika lay on her bed after the mehendi ceremony , she is still tensed about morning incident. She don't know what is going to happen tomorrow," What if di try to run out of the marriage" At this thought Tarika sat straight on her bed, No she can't let her sis do this. She has to take care of each and every thing tomorrow. It's a big day for her sis, and Tarika won't let her sis do anything stupid on her wedding day.

Next day Tarika woke up and took her shower. She rubbed her hair and dry them, when her eyes landed on her hands, she saw the colour of her mehendi. It was dark, extremely dark, Tarika smiled when she recalled any random aunty's remark on mehendi's colour last night, "She said that when your mehendi get dark in colour that mean your husband will love you like anything" Tarika blushed at this though, Why is she getting such thoughts, may be because of environment, she smiled and quickly wore her bathrobe.

Tarika kept her hand on her waist and look at the opened wardrobe, and pulled the dress out of the wardrobe It was beautiful, her mom had gifted her that dress to were in her sis's wedding. She looked at the window and saw many guest has arrived and she have to get ready quickly.

When Tarika was about to enter bathroom to change, Sonali entered in her room with a suitcase in her hand. Tarika look at her mom's pale face. She can see a thin layer of tear on her cheek. Tarika quickly rush towards her mom and garb her arms.

"mom what happened… why are you crying"

Sonali looked at her angel and forwarded the suitcase in front of her. Tarika looked confused and asked" what is this mom?"

"wear it Tarika" Sonali said. Tarika opened the suitcase and saw a very beautiful yet very heavy red golden lehenga inside it.

"mom I already have one, then why are you giving this to me?" Tarika asked her mom

Sonali took a breath and said **"Tarika aaj tumhari shaadi hai"**

Earth snatched out of her feet. Is this some kind of a joke, Tarika's heart stop for a moment her head started to spin, How can this happen to her…just How? Wasn't her sis going to marry today, Then why are they throwing her into this marriage.  
" mom you are kidding right ?" Tarika asked in hope"

Sonali shook her head and said" Tarika, Abhijeet wants to marry you, he refused to marry Niyati. He said if he is going to marry anyone in this house then that's only with you but not Niyati"

This was like, an another bomb exploded on her, "what the hell, Why all of a sudden the famous CID cop wanna marry her, when he didn't even saw her once. How is it possible." All these question were roaming around Tarika's head like tornado…

Tears start to form in Tarika's eyes. Sonali kissed her daughter's forehead and lead her towards the mirror to make her ready for her New life…

Marriage began...and the tension inside Tarika increased like fire. She still cannot believe, She is going to get married and that too with her future jeeju. How can god do this to her…How can **he** just take her life's decision…N even her parents n her sis… how can they do such injustice with her…


	3. Chapter 3

**A big Thank you to everyone for appreciating my efforts..;-),...n plz do review for this chapter...**

Sitting on large king size bed, nervous like hell, she don't know what is going to happen, she doesn't have any idea. How will her husband behave with her? Will he force himself on her? She is very confused and very scared. She is just 23, she was thinking to join Forensic Training to become a successful Forensic Expert, just like her dad, but now she is in someone's hand. She don't know what her future will be..It is like all her life's decisions are in her husband's hands.

She heard the click sound of the door, and took a sharp breath. She can feel some weight on the bed and clutch the bed sheet tightly in her hands. She closed her eyes when she felt some movement in her veil.

"Tarika" She gulped when she hear a husky voice near her ears. She can feel his hot breath on her soft skin. But she remained still. He looked at her glowing face and moved forward. He took her hand in his big palm and listen her rapid breathing. She is shivering because of nervousness. He knew it is really tough time for him and her both, but they have to accept the reality that now they both are husband and wife, for their life time, till their last breath.

Abhijeet saw her sitting still and moved forward and kissed her eyes. Tarika shortly open her eyes and met with his deep brown eyes. She gasped to see passion inside those dark brown eyes, hidden in his heart ready to come out any moment by any hint from her.

Tarika lower her eyes in tension. Not in her wildest dream she ever thought to be the bride of someone who was going to be her jeeju and who is 5 years older than her.

Tarika bite her lower lips when she saw him coming closer to her body, tension arise in environment. She gulped hard when his abdomen touch her body, she closed her eyes. She is feeling so uncomfortable, she can't describe in words. First he was suppose be her Jeeju, and now to accept him as her husband, and getting into any physical relation with him is so unexpected and so much hard for her.

Although getting impatient too core, Tarika look upward when she didn't feeling any movement she look at his face and he was looking down. Don't know what he was thinking…

Suddenly he spoke" hmm Tarika change your clothes, you must be tired after the wedding stuff.." saying this he stood up and walk toward the window. As soon as he left Tarika took sign of relief. She thanked god as he didn't force her for anything or else what she would have done..? uhhh….Damnn…this feeling….

She saw him entering bathroom to get changed. She stood in front of the large beautiful mirror, first she removed her heavy veil, which causing a great pain in her back and her long neck. She kept it on chair and removed the entire pin out of her hair, "dam this pins pulling all my soft hair" Tarika pouted and throw them in drawer. Now she was removed all her jewellery, but her necklace was quite heavy so she lowered her head to see in the mirror if she could locate the lock of the necklace but it was quite difficult for her to find it. She tried many time but it's not working, and now it stuck in her hair too "SHIT" she cursed the jeweler too. Suddenly a pairs of cold hand come in contact with her skin making her shivered hard.

She looks in the mirror and saw Abhijeet unlocking her necklace from behind and stealing glance of her side by side. Her face turned red when she realized that she was standing in front of the mirror without her Veil and that too with the deep neck blouse. Oh god now what she'll be going to do? If she wear it in front of HIM…then it will be very awkward for both of them. So she closed her eyes….

Abhijeet saw her flushed face and smirked...He knew what she is thinking. Well it's not bad to feel anything when you are standing in front of your husband, that too without any dupatta…

He eyes moved on her long neck and then her chest…her neck is very deep exposing her skin a bit more. He loved the site but have to control on his hormones. He can't just make her his when their relationship is not clear, till she accepts him as her husband.

But still he came closer to her and his chest touch her back…Tarika shut her eyes more tightly, feeling him against her back is not so easy to breath,. Abhijeet came very close to her and inhale her hair fragrance, he just loved the smell. Vella, yeah he knew.

He circled his arms around her waist and jammed her body with him..He nuzzled her nape with his nose, and kissed it lightly. How can he stop himself today, He just can't. Firstly, the whole wedding environment and then now, her hot smoking skin against his. Her fragrances, her curved body, her presence all are driving him crazy today.

He caressed her bare waist with his thumb and moved her hair aside with his hands...Tarika clutch her lehenga in her fist tightly not able to control the new feeling arising in her body.

BEEP BEEP…

Both come out of their trance when Abhijeet's mobile beeped to inform about the new message arrived…

Abhijeet opened it and shook his head...stupid friends, never leave him alone even on his WEDDING night.

Abhijeet kept his phone on bedside table and pick up his pillow…"Abhijeet" First time he heard her voice so soft yet beautiful..He turned around, and saw her looking at him with questioning eyes. He knew she wanted to know why did he got married to her when he was going to hook up with her sis. He thought it's better to tell her the truth...he can't let her wait for the answer for so long.

"yes" he answer her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A big thank you to all...my Reviewers...thanks for such wonderful reviews...n u** **'ll** **get ur answers through this chapter...**

"Hmm Abhijeet why did you marry me, when you loved my sister Niyati" Tarika asked him straight way. He nodded and walk towards her .He kept the pillow on the near couch and stood in front of her, then he spoke"u must be remembering about that morning incident, Tarika".

.. **Flashback starts..**

 _Abhijeet walked into S &S mansion with grin on his face. He was very happy that, finally he and Niyati are going to get married. Tomorrow he will make her his in every way, he was waiting for this day too much, and now he wanted to make it special and can't wait for it._

 _As soon as he entered in the mansion he stopped when he heard loud noises. He moved further and was shocked to hear their conversation. His eyes were filled with tear, how Niyati can think so cheap about him and this marriage. He dreamed so much for their future...He always knew Niyati doesn't love him, she love his popularity, she loves his money, but he thought may be after their marriage she'll accept his love and will love him back but today all his hope and dreams were crush in front of his eyes. He heard what Tarika spoke to Niyati. Her each and EVERY WORD TOUCH HIS HEART. Now he realized Niyati was never meant to be in his life. May be this girl has been sent by god for him. He never received his parents love, and now he is happy that they are not with him, to see him in such condition…He was left alone once again._

 _Abhijeet saw Niyati moving towards her room. He walked behind her and enter in her room making Niyati realize his present._

 _Niyati got shocked to see him but behaved like nothing happened._

 _"Abhijeet you are here, what a pleasant surprise jaan" she said while hugging him._

 _Abhijeet removed her hands and spoke in dangerous voice "Niyati sweety don't worry, now there is no need of such act, I know what you are and what you are thinking, it's better if we break all the threads of our relation. Well sweetheart. I want to say last thing to you, Today I will marry but not with you but with your sis, and u better be their ok.." saying this he left her room, leaving shocked Niyati behind. After that he went to Sonali and Salukhe to talk with them about his decision, they were hell shocked. How can they get Tarika married without her knowledge, without her permission, but they were so guilty and so ashamed that they didn't even say no to Abhijeet...They agreed for this marriage and somewhere they knew whatever is happening is good for them and their daughter…_

.. **Flashback ends**..

A long tears escape out of Tarika's eyes, when she felt his pain. Now she understood how he felt when her sister betrayed him and his love. How can anyone hurt a man who loves you so much, who is ready to do anything for you?

Tarika started crying which made Abhijeet scared. He pulled her closer and hugged her tight. She kept her hands on his chest, and started apologizing for her sister's deeds. Abhijeet wiped her tears away, "plz, don't say this Tarika" he whispered against her ears. Tarika closed her eyes feeling his hot breath on her earlobe…

"kyun nahi Abhijeet, meri di ne aapke saath itna bura kiya, I m so sorry Abhijeet. I am feeling so guilty." She was sobbing. Abhijeet smiled at this, he thought maybe she will get angry and will curse him for making her his wife but she didn't, she accept him as her husband, and she is feeling guilty for her sister's deeds…. this girl is so cute, so innocent…isn't she..  
"shh Tarika plz don't cry, main to uska shukraguzar(thankful) hun, agar wo mujhe dhoka nahi deti to tum mujhe kaise milti " he said naughtily making Tarika blush and smiling with tears.  
"plz Tarika don't cry now, you are my wife and I promised your parents that I won't let you eyes being wet of these stupid tears" saying this he again wiped her tears and kissed her forehead Tarika heart felt so light, Like any burden have been removed from her heart. She felt so good now. She nodded and kept her head on his chest. Feeling peaceful Abhijeet hugged her back and whispered "I love you Tarika", Tarika closed her eyes, she didn't expect this so soon but she knew she start feeling something for him too. She looked into his eyes and said "Abhijeet I...i m sorry, I need some time."

Abhijeet nodded and said "Tarika I told you, what I felt about you…but I don't want you to love me back forcefully, I will wait till you realize your love for me, Tarika." Both hugged each other tight.

Abhijeet lead Tarika to the bed and make her lie on it. He lay beside her and covered them both with the sheet. Tarika kept her head on his chest and both went into a deep slumber.

.

.

 **I din't got better reason than this for there marriage...** **n i sincerely hope i don't disappoint you all with this chapter...;-)**

 **Plz do review n tell me how was it...?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A big Thankyou...to all my reviewers...**

.

After few Days…

Today both their faces was glowing with happiness, as today Tarika is going to join training academy, to get training to become a CID Forensic Expert, where Abhijeet is also called sometimes as faculty. Being a best CID cop in town and also for his sharp mind and best shooting skills, he is called sometimes to train the new trainee officers, and to motivate them.

Abhijeet and Tarika went to academy together. Abhijeet droped her there and left for bureau.

First day at academy is not so easy for everyone, but luck was always with Tarika, she made new friend with Rajat, Puri, Shreya and Vaibhav.

(Tarika and Vaibhav were pursuing Cid Forensics whereas Rajat, Shreya and Purvi were pursuing CID cop Training…)  
Vaibhav gave his heart to Tarika at first site. She looks so beautiful .He can't even blink his eyes when he first saw her walking in the corridor, whereas Rajat and Purvi were in relationship for more than an year, Shreya and Purvi were childhood friends and started their carrier as Cid trainees together.  
Tarika made a cute small group with them. All of them hook up very amazingly with each other, days went like this. All enjoyed each other company and studied very well, helping each other and knowing each other well.

After 1 month

It has been more than a month of their marriage. Thing got changed between Abhijeet and Tarika. Both become very comfortable with each other. Both started feeling for each other. With each and every day Abhijeet's love and respect for Tarika increased whereas feeling started to develop in Tarika's heart too.

This was a normal day for Abhijeet & Tarika, but today Abhijeet is going to visit academy where Tarika studies. He is called to give a motivating lecture and share is experience as a CID officer, to all the candidates in academy either cops or forensic trainees, and Tarika is very excited for this but she is nervous too, what if her friends come to know about her marriage, she dint tell anyone that she is married to the famous CID cop.

Tarika sat in the auditorium and waited for Abhijeet to finish his lecture. Every girl was drooling over Abhijeet when he entered the academy. She fumed to see him with other girl named Shruti. She is so chipku...uurghhh, she hate it…

Abhijeet noticed Tarika's reaction when he was talking to Shruti, he liked it when she got angry to see him with another girl. He felt very happy, he loved this feeling.

After the lecture got over, Tarika left the hall and kept her books in her private locker. Her each and every cell is burning with jealousy but she smiled when she saw many people praising her husband. How amazingly he answered the entire question with so much confidence. He have every answer and every solution to the problems asked, she felt proud but still how can he ignore her in front of all. OK fine she didn't tell anyone about their marriage but still he should have thought about her.

Tarika folded her hands on her chest when two arms come from behind and hugged her tightly. Tarika closed her eyes feeling the touch, she kept her head on his chest. He whispered in her ear "Tarika" Tarika's eyes opened instantly and she got shocked when she recognizes it's not her husband's voice. She turned around immediately and her eyes widen to see Vaibhav.  
"what are you doing Vaibhav…..plz leave" Tarika fumed in anger…

"plz Tarika listen... I like you Tarika….i really really do" Vaibhav told her his heart's feelings.

"What? are you crazy Vaibhav.., I m sorry I can't love you...i m really sorry Vaibhav but I can't, main kisi aur ki hun" Tarika whispered last sentence. How can she love Vaibhav when she loved her husband? **Wait** where did that come from, Tarika thought for a moment. She never knew she liked Abhijeet, though she never thought to leave him…fine she respected him..he is very caring..He also said that he loved her but she dint thought about her feeling for him once, then today why her heart spoke out all these things…just why..?

"What? but Tarika tumhara to koi boyfriend nahi hai, you told me naa…plz Tarika understand my feeling...i love you soo much'" Vaibhav pleaded for his love. Tarika's heart felt heavy, now she realized how much she loves Abhijeet. Vaibhav grabed her arm and pulled her closed to himself making her shocked."Plz say it Tarika...plz say that u love me…plz" Tarika pushed him hard and opened the door and ran out of there. She ran and ran. She covered her mouth with her palm…controlling her sobbing…While running she collide with some, she was about to fall when two strong arms grab her waist, saving her from hitting the ground.  
Tarika open her eyes and saw she is in her husband's arms. She stood up immediately and hugged him tight. Abhijeet was shocked to see her crying. He was confused what he has done? She is crying because he was talking to Shruti...No he knew Tarika is not that weak. He rubbed her back when he heard her sobbing. He cupped her face and wiped her tears "what happen jaan" this is for the first time he called her "jaan" Tarika felt very good to hear that.

She shook her head and just hugged him tight "plz Abhijeet take me home...I want to go home" Abhijeet smiled at her request.

She had never said anything like this before. He hugged her from side and took her to their car.

They enter in their home feeling bliss with eachother. Tarika was in Abhijeet's arms. Abhijeet took her in his arms before she could come out of the car, they enter their room.  
Abhijeet made Tarika lie on the bed and sat beside her. Tarika kept her head on his lap where as he patted her head.

"are you feeling all right jaan" he asked while kissing her on her forhead.  
Tarika sat straight and look at him "Abhijeet I wanna say something to you…its important." He nodded and signal her to continue "Abhijeet wo main apse.." before she could say anything his cell start ringing he pick up the phone and said yes to the other line. He cut the call and looked at his beautiful wife.

.

.

.

 **SO plz do tell me how was it...n plz...suggest me some ideas to continue this story...m running out of ideas now...OR should i just end it know.. plz do tell me...m a little confused...plz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot to me...And thanks to everyone for the lovely ideas u messaged me...well, i'll not be able to use them in this story but surely will use them and write a new story...but for now here is the next part...;-)**

He kept his hand on her hand and spoke "Tarika get ready hame ek party main jaana hai" Tarika nodded and stood up to get ready.

Abhijeet and Tarika both entered into the party with his hands around her waist, Every eye was on them, admiring the couple. They look perfect together. She wore black halter neck gown and to perfectly match her, he wore black denim and dark blue shirt with black jacket on it… Abhijeet's breath stopped when he first saw her but somehow he controlled his urges to kiss her like crazy.

 _(This party was organized as a reunion for all old and new officers including all the new trainees of CID team including its Forensic team)_

Both met with other officers, Abhijeet's colleague, Tarika's family and finally Tarika told her friends about their relationship…Everyone was shocked but they were happy for their friend. No one was mad at Tarika, they can understand her situation, it gets really hard sometime to disclose your identity, but still they were glad to know this.

Party begins with a flow. Couples hit the floor with their partners. Abhijeet and Tarika too dance with each other, happily, surrounding near them seems so beautiful. But they were unaware of 2 devil eyes, watching them from far distance... **Who is it..?**

Suddenly Tarika's dress got spoiled when someone collide with her and spilled some juice on her dress. She excused herself and went to the washroom. It has been 30 min but Tarika didn't show up, which made Abhijeet worried. He moved towards the washroom to search for Tarika but someone pulled him inside a room.  
The room was dark and silent. He felt a hand coming from his back to his chest. He clutch her hand, but wait he knew it's not his Tarika. He grab the hand and pulled the person in front of him. He was shocked to see Niyati there... **yes it was NIYATI...**

"Niyati what are you doing over here and what is this" he said with anger in his voice.  
Niyati come forward and grab his hand in hers, "Abhijeet I m sorry maine aab realize kia….I love you Abhijeet, plz mujhe maaf akrdoo. I was so stupid and dumb to reject your love, plz Abhijeet forgive me" she cried with her eyes turning red. Abhijeet was so shocked at her sudden confession, he closed his eyes and spoke "listen Niyati it's all over, I love Tarika ok…and I won't leave her for you...because I love her like anything. She is my wife, my life, she is everything to me…so plz just leave." Niyati cried more when she heard this

"Abhijeet plz I m so sorry, I cannot live without you, u love me not Tarika, it's just that you are angry with me, plz forgive me, plz accept me back " Abhijeet jerked her hand away and turned around to get his life's biggest shock, there stands Tarika with tears in her eyes. He ran behind her when he saw her running out of the door.

He saw her getting in the taxi and drove away. He took his car and drove like crazy on the road in hope to get a glimpse of her.

He stopped his car in front of his house and ran inside. He entered in his room and saw her standing near the window with her bag. .

.

.

"Tarika" he whispers with tears in his eyes. She turned around, her face was covered with hot tears. She said "Abhijeet plz aap kuch mat kahiye, I m sorry k main apke aur di ke beech agayi, Di sahi keh rahi thee Aap unse pyar karte hai, aap sirf unse naraz thee isliye aapne mujh se shaadi ke, aapko mere saath zabardasti rehne ke ko zarurat nahi hai, aab sab theek ho gayga, mai aap dono ke beech kabhi nahi aaungi, mai chali jaungi, I promise main yaha se chali jaungi, aur kabhi waapis nahi aaungi...bas apse ek aakhri baar milna chahti thi isiliye ruk gayee".

Abhijeet's eyes were fuming in anger, he moved forward and grab her shoulder tightly "Enough Tarika, bahut bole liya tumne aur bahout sun liya maine , what do you think of yourself haa, jo man me aayega wo karogi…mahan banne ka bahout showk chadha hai, chali jaugi mujhe chod kar… listen Mrs. Tarika Abhijeet Shrivastav, I won't let you go because your are mine… got it. Aur kya kaha tumne haa I love Niyati, mai sirf usse naraz thaa is liye tumse shaadi ke, listen to me very carefully, I love you more than anything else in my life, n won't allow any 3rd person's name in it, get this clear in your mind…so don't u dare think of leaving me again…you are mine..."He said with anger in his eyes, which made Tarika scared.

"Abhijeet but di bhi to aab apse bahout pyar karti hai,…." Tarika said being a little scared.

"wo job bi karti hai mujhe usse koi fark nahi padta...tum kya chahti ho mujhe usse fark padta hai, bolo Tarika kya tum mujhse pyar karti ho" He asked in strong tone which made Tarika gulp hard…"say it Tarika" he whispered, finally giving up.

Tarika looked in his eyes and said "I love you Abhijeet" that is it, he smacked his lips on hers and kissed her hard, pushing her against the wall, pressing his body against hers. She moaned when she felt unknown sensation rising in her body. He grabbed her wrist and kissed her fiercely, He kissed her hard as ever. Tarika clutch his shirt in her fist and pulled him more into her…he bites her lower lip and moved further to her nape and bit it. Tarika pulled him up and smack her lips on him again. He was taken a back with her action but he loved it. He loved it, that finally she is opening with him and is not shy at their first time. She kissed him hard and sucked on his upper lip. He cupped her face and with the other hand opened the zip of her dress. Tarika got alert and pushed him against the wall. She kissed on his neck and collar bone. Abhijeet closed his eyes in pleasure. He grabs her waist and pulled her more into him, she opened his shirt buttons and removed it from his hard toned body. She gasped to see the perfect shape of her husbands body. Not being able to control anymore. he picked her up in his arms and threw her on the bed gently. He came on top of her and kissed her again. He removed his jeans quickly and opened her dress zip and pressed his body on her and whispered in her ears "Are you sure Tarika", she looked in his eyes and said "Yes Abhijeet plz make me your, I have craved enough for your love jaan" He smiled and kissed her hard on her lip more hardly. Tarika enjoyed this intimacy.

.

.

.

After 3 years.

"Ahh Abhijeet u dumb leave me" Tarika shouted on top of her lungs, when he cracked stupid joke in her ears that to when she is in deep labor pain.

"Tarika sweetheart I am trying to make u relax" he said innocently. Tarika while hitting her head said "shut up Abhijeet you are making the situation more worst got that." She shouted in his ears, making him deaf.

"Sir plz aap bahar jayeye aap hame apni wife se zyada tension de rahe hai" sister glared at Abhijeet, who quietly left the room.

After 10 minutes...his head shot up when he heard the cry of baby. It was so beautiful. Nurse came out of the labor room and signaled him to come inside. He entered inside and saw his wife hugging their child.

He sat beside her "Abhijeet it's a girl" Tarika whispered. Abhijeet smiled and kissed both of his angels.

"So what are we going to call her" Tarika asked while keeping her head on his shoulder"

"Aditi" He whispered and hugged both of his angels.

.

.

.

It was against all scientific reasons for two people who hardly knew each other, with no ties at all between them, with different characters, different upbringings and even different genders, to suddenly find themselves committed to living together, to share their life, there destiny to meet... Then how can they be **STRANGERS** , they are meant to be **A PERFECT COUPLE**...

 **So with this, the story ends. Thanks for your support…..**

 **N sorry if the end of story was not up to your expectations…I'll try to improve my writing skills, n will be back with another story…** **THANK YOU ALL...n plz do Reviews for this…:-)**


End file.
